


Post Surgery

by bigboobedcanuck



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, First Time, Hospital Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigboobedcanuck/pseuds/bigboobedcanuck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Unlike in Dallas, this kiss doesn’t end after a few seconds. Their tongues waste no time in exploring and Luke’s hands seem to take on a life of their own, roaming over Reid’s bare torso, caressing the lean, hard muscles of his back and chest. When he flicks Reid’s nipple with his thumb, Reid kisses him even harder and practically growls.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Luke wants to hear that sound again.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post Surgery

**Author's Note:**

> Importing my old fic from LJ. This is set after Noah's surgery.

Luke blinks, the fabric of the cheap couch in the doctor’s lounge scratching his cheek as he twists up, suddenly awake. The room is surprisingly dark, the only light coming through the open door to an adjoining bathroom. Dr. Oliver — Reid — stands over him with a typically unreadable expression on his face. Luke waits, heart in his throat.

“It’s over.”

For a split second, denial, grief, anger and terror combust and consume Luke. He takes a ragged breath.

“The surgery, Luke. The _surgery_ is over. It went as planned. We won’t know more until he wakes up.”

Luke exhales, relief coursing through him as if he’d just woken from the grip of a nightmare. Then something happens that makes Luke think maybe he’s dreaming after all. Reid reaches down and tenderly brushes the hair back from Luke’s forehead. “Go back to sleep. It’s the middle of the night.”

Reid disappears into the bathroom, the door ajar behind him. Luke doesn’t go back to sleep. He sits on the lumpy, scratchy couch, telling himself that he should be focused on Noah’s recovery and not the warmth on his skin where Reid touched him.

When Luke gets up a minute later and walks over to the light, he nudges the door open with his shoulder and finds Reid leaning over the sink, water dripping down his bare chest. Reid is staring into the mirror, looking utterly exhausted. Before Luke knows what he’s doing, his hands rub Reid’s tense shoulders.

Reid closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as Luke kneads the knots in Reid’s muscles. Luke watches him in the mirror, his eyes drifting down to Reid’s bare chest. When Luke glances back up, Reid’s eyes meet his.

The desire makes Luke almost lightheaded, and he steps back, shoving his hands in his pockets. “I should go.” He should be thinking about Noah. Noah is the reason Luke is here in the doctor’s lounge in the middle of a Tuesday night.

But Reid is closing the bathroom door and as Luke processes that he feels said door against his back and Reid’s body is pressing into him. Luke opens his mouth, a little gasp escaping his lips as Reid takes Luke’s head in his hands, kissing him.

Unlike in Dallas, this kiss doesn’t end after a few seconds. Their tongues waste no time in exploring and Luke’s hands seem to take on a life of their own, roaming over Reid’s bare torso, caressing the lean, hard muscles of his back and chest. When he flicks Reid’s nipple with his thumb, Reid kisses him even harder and practically growls.

Luke wants to hear that sound again.

Pivoting, he presses Reid against the closed door. The scrubs come down with a tug and Reid’s already hard, pushing against the front of his boxer briefs. As Luke sinks to his knees, he takes a deep breath, trying to quell his sudden nervousness. Reid is very much a _man_ , and Luke feels like an inexperienced boy in comparison. His stomach flutters.

Reid’s different than Noah, cut and thicker in Luke’s hand as he tentatively wraps his palm around the base. _What the hell. Go for it._ He takes the smooth head of Reid’s cock into his mouth, rolling his tongue over it. Reid groans and his fingers stroke Luke’s hair. Luke breathes him in deeply, the musky scent and taste engulfing his senses.

As Luke sucks and licks, he can practically feel Reid’s pulse through his cock, the hot flesh filling his mouth. Reid pants, eyes open and focused on Luke. Luke experiences a heady rush of power as he moves his head back and forth, his fingers digging into Reid’s hips as he takes him deeper.

“Luke...”

At the sound of his name on Reid’s lips, Luke’s own cock gets harder, surging against the zipper of his jeans. Being with Reid feels forbidden and wrong and _right, right, right._ Luke revels in the taste of him, sucking almost desperately now, his tongue pushing into the slit on Reid’s cock.

He drops one of his hands to Reid’s balls, caressing. Reid’s moan echoes off the tiles and his grasp tightens in Luke’s hair. “Luke—”

He shoots in Luke’s mouth, and Luke swallows greedily as Reid shudders. They both catch their breath, Luke resting against Reid’s hip. When Luke gets to his feet, he’s suddenly nervous again, even though he’s pretty sure Reid enjoyed it. The words spill out in a rush anyway. “I’m sure you’re used to...I hope it was...sorry.”

Reid’s brow furrows in an almost comical expression of confusion. “What on earth could you be sorry for?”

“I’m just...I’m sure you’ve been with lots of guys with lots of experience and I’m not...it’s only been Noah. So I’m probably...you know.”

As a smile creases Reid’s face, Luke blushes and looks at the floor, embarrassed. “Please don’t laugh at me.”

“Luke.” Reid kisses him gently and tips his chin up so Luke meets his gaze. “I wasn’t laughing at you. I was _marvelling_ at the very notion that you’d think that wasn’t one of the greatest blowjobs I’ve ever had.”

Once Luke works through the double negative and realizes it’s a compliment, the blush deepens. He smiles. “Really?”

Reid leans in and whispers in Luke’s ear as he cups Luke’s straining cock through his jeans, rubbing it. “ _Really._ Want me to return the favour?”

Luke can’t breathe and he nods vigorously. But as soon as Reid touches his flesh, Luke knows he’s not going to last. He bucks into Reid’s hand, those long fingers squeezing and caressing, and Luke comes, a wave of pleasure crashing outward from his cock to the tips of his toes.

He leans his head against Reid’s shoulder for a moment before straightening up. “Sorry.”

Reid lifts his sticky hand to his mouth and slips a finger inside, sucking slowly. “I’ll consider this an appetizer.”

Luke can’t take his eyes off Reid’s mouth as Reid cleans one finger after the other. Noah didn’t like the taste, but Luke does and he kisses Reid deeply, savouring it as their tongues wind together.

A sharp rap on the door makes them both jump. Reid clears his throat and puts on his professional, intimidating doctor voice. “Yes?”

“Dr. Oliver?”

“Does it _sound_ like Dr. Oliver?”

There’s a pause. Then a tentative reply. “Yes?”

Luke stifles a giggle and Reid winks. “Then it must be Dr. Oliver. What can I do for you?”

“An emergency just came in. I know you’re off now, but there’s head trauma. The on-call doctor in the ER asked for you.”

Reid sighs. “I’ll be there in two minutes.” He reaches for his scrubs.

Luke has no idea what to say now. A kiss may just be a kiss, but a blowjob is a hell of a lot more. Are they dating now? What about Noah? Is Reid—

“Luke.”

Luke snaps back to attention. “Yeah?”

“Stop analyzing.” Reid kisses him and pats his butt. “Everything will still be confusing tomorrow.” With that, he’s gone.

Luke drives home on the deserted streets of Oakdale. When a cheesy Miley Cyrus song comes on the radio, he turns it up and sings along, the wind in his hair as the sun peeks over the horizon.


End file.
